Mi otro yo
by PaprikaHoney
Summary: Drew se encuentra una mañana convertido en una preciosa chica...por causas desconocidas e intentara de mil formas recuperar su forma anterior...pero el amor se interpondra en su camino.


-Y bueno…así empieza otro día en mi vida, por más tiempo que transcurra dudo que me llegue a sentir bien con esta situación.-Se dijo en un tono de incomodidad absoluta una hermosa chica de cabello verde claro y ojos jade resplandecientes, quien apenas estaba levantándose de su cama esa mañana.

-No sé si podre con todo esto, llevo varios meses así y simplemente me siento igual que el día que empezó…- La jovencita se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Al pararse frente al espejo, como si quisiera comprobar algo en su apariencia abrió un ojo lentamente y al verse no pudo evitar lanzar un enorme suspiro-

-Supongo que no tengo de otra ¿verdad?-pensó con ironía mientras lavaba sus dientes perfectamente blancos-

Aunque a ojos de cualquiera ella solo pareciera una amargada chica adolescente, ella ocultaba un obscuro secreto desde hacía ya tiempo, de algo catastrófico que había venido a desgarrar su vida por completo, tanto que opto por cambiar de nombre.

Al terminar de lavarse los dientes, prosiguió con su bello rostro de muñequita de porcelana, claro que tenía una expresión absolutamente agria en la cara, eso lo mataba todo. Después fue con la peor parte para ella: su larga cabellera verde.

-¡Odio mi maldito cabello! No solo es largo y odioso sino que además ¡es tan difícil de peinar!- grito mientras cepillaba su hermoso pelo.

Unos instantes después, una señora de unos 40 años aproximadamente entro a la habitación y se dirigió al baño, al observar la escena no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertida.

-¿Aun tienes problemas con tu "indomable cabello"? ¿O solo me parece?-

-Muy gracioso tía, sabes lo mucho que odio tener esta abominación así- respondió la chica muy molesta.

-Jajaja no te desesperes, tu pelo es bellísimo…-la señora tomo el cepillo y comenzó a ayudarla con el peinado- solo necesitas ser más paciente sabes que si lo cortas…

-Sí, estoy consciente de eso tía, no es necesario decirlo…-interrumpió bruscamente.

-Ya pronto te acostumbraras, te lo aseguro.-

-Ojala… has tratado de enseñarme en estos últimos meses como portarme como una chica y es como…empezar mi vida de nuevo…claro que yo no pedí el cambio en primer lugar.

-Sé que es duro para ti, pero pronto todo se arreglara-dijo muy sonriente mientras tomaba una diadema color café a cuadritos con un moñito del mismo diseño.

-¡No tía! ¡No me vas a poner ese accesorio horrible!-dijo alejándose de repente

-¡Vamos! ¡Se te vera di-vi-na! No querrás que tu cabello se te venga todo a la carita verdad-le dijo forzándola a usar la diademita.

-¡Solo por esta vez! Y tan solo lo dije porque me debo ir antes de las 8 ¿recuerdas?-dijo la jovencita acomodándose la diadema.

-Cierto querida, estoy más que segura que tu experiencia en la escuela de entrenadores Pokemon de la ciudad te ayudara a ser más abierta como mujercita-

La chica miro a su tía bastante incomoda-Emm… ¿me dejas? Voy a cambiarme de ropa…-pidió la chica avergonzada

-¡Cierto! Perdón jeje apúrate para que bajes a desayunar ¿sí?-le dijo su tía antes de salir.

Ella suspiro de nuevo y abrió el armario para sacar el uniforme de la escuela, este consistía en una falda tableada no muy larga de color rojo obscuro con diseño a cuadros de líneas obscuras y blancas, una blusa blanca sencilla con cuello, que se adornaba con un moño con diseño muy similar al de la falda, además de usarse con chaleco y suéter negro elegante. Las calcetas eran blancas y los zapatos negros

La joven se puso el uniforme de pésima gana se notaba que lo odiaba, agarro sus cosas y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador y comenzó a comer un poco de fruta.

-Por cierto-dijo de repente su tía acercándose con unos papeles- Ya arregle lo de tu identidad.

Su sobrina miro los papeles algo triste- Vaya…gracias eso fue rápido creí que tardaría más…pero tiene sentido…si no como me habrías inscrito en la escuela.

-Eso es verdad…bueno de ahora en adelante dejas de ser Drew de LaRousse para llamarte…Drusila Pavlovskii-dijo orgullosa su tia

-No tenías que decir mi nombre real…-

-Ups…jeje se me había olvidado…-

-Bueno de todas formas ya me voy, gracias y hasta luego- se despidió secamente mientras salía por la puerta.

Drusila camino varias cuadras para llegar al metro de la ciudad, el cual estaba atascado de personas de todo tipo, estudiantes, vagos, trabajadores y gente de traje que corría apresuradamente para no llegar tarde a sus respectivos trabajos.

La pobre chica peliverde a duras penas logro introducirse en uno de los congestionados vagones y ahí muchos hombres se aprovechaban de la apretada situación y la tocaban "accidentalmente". Ella se sentía de verdad humillada, antes podía viajar cómodamente sin necesidad de convivir con tanta gente.

Al salir de ahí, fue lo peor.

El vagón estaba tan lleno que Drusila debió de acercarse a la salida de a poquitos, así como pudiera. Sin embargo una estación antes de donde tenía que bajar ("Estación Geranios") estaban todos tan apretados que era imposible moverse, ella anunciaba su baja pero nadie la escuchaba.

-Shht, oye nenita si quieres bajar vas a tener que empujar y ser empujada, no hay otra forma!- le dijo un señor a Drusila.

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso no hay otra formaaaaaa….!-Drusila no pudo terminar de hablar por que ya había sido empujada con vehemencia hacia la salida, la chica cayó en seco en el suelo, todas sus cosas se regaron por el suelo y mucha gente se burlaba de ella.

Pero en medio de todas esas risas, se oyó una voz que parecía defenderla, una voz aparentemente de una chica.

-¡Vamos andando! ¡No hay nada que ver!- dijo una joven de cabello rojizo corto, quien usaba un uniforme similar al de Drusila solo que no portaba la falda si no un pantalón-

La chica se acercó a Drusila y le ayudo a recoger sus cosas y poco después le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Drusila no deseaba ser descortés, y acepto la mano, aunque no quería para empezar.

-…Gracias…debo irme- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la pena.

La joven se le quedo viendo, y esbozo una divertida sonrisa que sin embargo esta se borró de repente, sin motivo aparente.

Drusila corrió hacia su nueva escuela, una academia de gran prestigio en cuestión de nivel educativo. Era para aquellos que deseaban complementar su educación y no quedarse solo con lo que aprendieron hasta los 10 años.

Ella miraba algo sorprendida el lugar, puesto que era muy grande…abrió su carpeta y busco sus horarios y su grupo. Le tocaba en el grupo 1AM. Tardo bastante en encontrar el salón de clases puesto a que estaba muy escondido dentro de la escuela y estaba muy alejado de las demás facilidades del colegio.

Al ingresar al salón, todos (más que nadan los chicos) la veían sorprendidos y algunos hasta estaban sonrojados.

Drusila camino incómodamente entre las miradas de sus compañeros y vio un lugar vacío en la parte de atrás, quizá sintió que ahí nadie la notaria.

En el aula las mesas tenían dos sillas cada una por lo que todos compartían espacio con alguien más, al sentarse se percató que la chica pelirroja estaba sentada ahí también, ella miraba hacia la ventana muy pensativa. Drusila decidió no fastidiarla con preguntas ridículas.

Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo.

¡ZOZO!-grito una voz adelante.

La chica pelirroja volteo de inmediato- ¡Candice que gusto!-respondió sonriente

La chica llamada Candice era muy linda y tenía una enorme sonrisa, usaba el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas, y su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas que desafiaban la gravedad.

Candice rápidamente dirigió su vista a Drusila y sus ojos brillaron- ¡Tienes que decirme que es lo que te pones en el pelo! ¡Es muy brilloso!-dijo la jovencita sujetando un mechón de pelo de Drusila.

Drusila estaba súper incomoda y tensa en ese momento pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Candice, la joven pelirroja intervino.

-¡Maestra, por lo menos preséntate!-le reprocho tratando de detenerla.

Candice se enrojeció un poco – ¡Ups! Lo siento…mi nombre es Candice, vengo de ciudad Snowpoint.

Zoey volteo hacia Drusila y se presentó- Mi nombre es Zoey…bueno ella me dice Zozo puedes llamarme así si lo deseas no me molesta ni un poco.-

-Es un gusto en conocerlas Zoey y Candice…mi nombre es Drusila.-

Candice rápido pregunto- ¿Te puedo llamar Drusi? Drusila es demasiado largo.

Zoey miro a Drusila nerviosamente y después a su amiga Candice como queriendo regañarla. Pero la chica peliverde rápido respondió.

-Por mí no hay problema…no quiero demasiado formar con eso del nombre-

-Zoey respiro aliviada- Discúlpala aun así a veces Candice es un poquito enérgica…

Drusila sonrió ligeramente, se sentía algo mejor de lo que estaba hacia un rato.- Enserio te aseguro que no hay problema.

Y de pronto una chica, de tez blanca, ojos rojos y cabello color durazno peinado en dos coletas rizadas entro al salón y se paró junto a Candice, y le pregunto con cierta frialdad- ¿Está ocupado?

Candice la miro confundida un instante- Umm…no... Esta libre-

La chica se sentó sin decir una palabra más. Candice la miraba fijamente por una extraña razón, Zoey inmediatamente se da cuenta.

-Ni se te ocurra Candice…-advirtió Zoey muy severa

-¡Es que sus coletas parecen resortitos! ¡Son tan lindas!-le dijo mientras estiraba una mano para sujetar una de ellas.

-Candice…no lo hagas…-le advirtió de nuevo.

-¡No puedo resistirme!- Candice finalmente sujeto una de las coletas de la chica y la estiro a todo y después la soltó, y efectivamente esta regreso a su forma normal así como un resorte muy elástico.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-gritó la chica de las coletas muy enojada.- ¿Qué acaso no tienes modales?

-¡Es que son lindas!-replico Candice sonriente-

-Ninguna de ustedes tres tiene estilo ni educación por lo que veo- finalizo muy molesta.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto Candice genuinamente confundida.

-Bueno, no digamos que es exactamente su culpa.- respondió Zoey fastidiada.

-Se nota que es algo pesada…-dijo Drusila en voz baja.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Zoey- Se llama Úrsula y es…una cosita seria.

Úrsula volteo molesta hacia las dos chicas- Si tienen algo que decirme díganmelo en la cara.

-No tenemos nada que decirte, puedes voltearte compañerita-contesto Zoey sarcásticamente.

-Pues no me volteo, par de viejas chismosas-respondió ácidamente.

Drusila no sabía cómo calmar la situación, y esta iba de mal en peor, puesto que Úrsula y Zoey ya estaban paradas de sus asientos dispuestas a darse en la torre en cualquier instante.

Ambas se miraban con un odio muy fuerte y estaban listas para atacarse.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Capítulo 2 "Zoey"

-¡Oigan tranquilas...!- dijo Drusila tratando de evitar la pelea.

Úrsula volteo a ver a Drusila y sonrió sarcásticamente- Tienes razón ¿por qué perder mi tiempo con alguien como Zoey?

-Brincos dieras- respondio la joven pelirroja bastante molesta.

Muchos alumnos comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de las chicas, todos deseaban enormemente que se dieran de golpes con todo.

-Es claro que soy infinitamente superior a ti, admitelo Zoey- declaro Ursula, muy desafiante


End file.
